Au nom d'un ange signé le diable
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: la curiosité est un vilain défault, et c'est ron qui vaen faire les frais, après tout, pourquoi espionner son meilleur ami slash bz/rw et en fond hp/dm


Au nom d'un ange,...signé le diable

**en gras ce sont les paroles que ron entend et dit**

**en italique ce sont les fait et geste que ron ne voit pas et n'entend pas**

_P.O.V: RON_

La vie avait bien changée à Poudlard depuis la défaite du lord noir face à l'élu, le survivant, et sans conteste, mon meilleur ami

Harry potter.

La victoire nous avait laissée un goût amer, mais tant espérée que tout le monde l'avait accueilli avec joie.

Malgré cela Harry était devenu distant avec nous.

Tantôt il disparaissait pour réapparaitre le lendemain, tantôt il s'éclipsait l'après-midi pour revenir le soir.

Alors, comme tout bon meilleur ami l'aurai fait, je commençais à mener ma petite enquête (non je n'espionne pas, je m'informe nuance)

Dans le but de réussir mon enquête je me tournai donc vers ma meilleure amie, la préfète en chef des griffondor,

**-Aller 'mione tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait.**

**-Ronald ce que tu me demande de faire est contraire aux lois moldues visant prévenir contre l'atteinte la vie privée **

**Selon le paragraphe ...**

Correction EX-meilleur amie

Et c'est parti pour deux bonnes heures de sermon-sur-la-morale-made-in-hermione

********en effet deux heures plus tard*******

**-Bon ça va je me débrouillerai seul. J'irai voir les autres préfets**

Elle me regarda d'un air désespéré

**-Et tu crois vraiment qu'avec sa carte et sa cape d'invisibilité Harry aurait pu se faire repérer, ce que tu peux être naïf**

**...quoique avec son adresse légendaire, tu aurais peut-être tes chances**

**-Merci quand même mione**

_L'envi, le désir, la douceur, l'amour, _

_Les corps se retrouvent comme chaque nuit, jusqu'au jour_

L'entretien avec les préfets de poufsouffle et serdaigle s'est soldé par un échec total.

Aucun d'eux n'a vu Harry, je commence à croire qu'hermione avait raison...une fois de plus.

Il me reste un dernier espoir néanmoins...et pas des plus agréable. (je suppose que vous aurez tous devinez)

Le préfet des serpentards...et oui c'est bien de notre très chère fouine blonde dont je fais allusion

J'hésite un moment...puis je me décide, après tout c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Je me dirige donc, résigné, vers le couloir des serpentards.

A un détour, alors que je marchais vite, je percute violemment une silhouette sombre qui s'écroule lourdement sur moi

**-WEASLEY!**

(vous devinez)

**-ZABINI?**

(perdu ^^)

Pas que le corps d'un homme diablement sexy allongé sur moi me gêne (hé oui je suis de l'autre bord...c'est pas un secret...tout poudlard le sait) mais je garde le peu de dignité qui me reste et me dégage

**-Mais merde zabini qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**-ben je fais ma ronde, me dit-il en se relevant**

**-C'est pas censé être le job de MALFOY...à moins qu'en tant que fidèle bras droit il ne te laisse l'insigne honneur de priver** **sa majesté de sa seule corvée,**

**-La ferme WEASLEY, si je fais ce boulot c'est tout simplement parce que Drago n'est jamais dans sa chambre la nuit venu.**

**Donc je le remplace.**

**-Quoi! Malfoy aussi...**

Je commence à réfléchir intensément

**-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles? me demande ZABINI, me sortant de mes pensées et pourquoi "aussi"?**

Je le regarde de haut en bas, un peu d'aide de sa part ne serait pas négligeable, et puis passer plus de temps avec un pareil mec ne peut me faire que le plus grand bien...

Je me décide et lui raconte tout, il semble intéressé par ma proposition

_incontrôlable, irrésistible_

_sauvage et pourtant si fragile_

**-Espionner son meilleur ami...WEASLEY tu m'impressionne, je ne savais pas que tu pourrais être tellement... serpentard.**

**-Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage ZABINI et ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de savoir ce que fait MALFOY **

**-j'ai pas besoin, il me l'a déjà dit...il va se promener près de la forêt interdite...il dit que cet endroit l'aide à réfléchir, à penser... nous n'avons aucun secret**

Bien que je ne m'y attendais pas, ces paroles me mirent mal à l'aise

Harry aussi m'avais dit qu'on aurait jamais de secret l'un envers l'autre

ZABINI, qui semble avoir compris l'impact de ses paroles, ajoute

**-Soit, j'accepte de t'aider, et je te propose de commencer tout de suite par sa chambre**

Faire rentrer un seprentard dans le dortoir des griffondor... c'est risqué mais comme harry a sa chambre à part, personne ne nous verra

Je réfléchi quelques secondes puis le conduit devant cette fameuse chambre...fermée par un mot de passe que je ne connais pas

**-Bon, me dit-il, il nous suffit de trouver le mot de passe... je suppose que tu ne le connais pas**

**-Tu supposes bien mais c'est pas inhabituel, je pari que même MALFOY ne t'a pas donner le mot de passe de sa chambre**

**-**_**ANGELUS**_

**-pardon**

**-**_**ANGELUS**_

**-?**

-c'est le mot de passe de la chambre de Drago, dit-il tout en fixant la porte de la chambre de harry

Un blanc suit cette déclaration.

Même MALFOY fait plus confiance à ses amis qu'harry

C'est incroyable comme on peut se sentir minable après de telles paroles

**-Si tu demandais à l'elfe de maison qui travail en cuisine, je suis sûr qu'il le connait**

**-Qui?... Doby? Nan je crois pas. Ce serait humiliant**

**-On peut toujours essayer**

_la douceur de ses lèvres parcourant ce corps offert _

_pendant que les yeux d'émeraude croisait ceux de fer_

**-J'hallucine même Doby en sait plus que moi sur harry, criais-je tout en retournant dans le dortoir au pas de course,**

**-Arrête de te plaindre WEASLEY , je pari qu'il a une bonne raison, après tout t'es son meilleur ami**

J'étais mi furieux (après harry), mi étonné par ce qu'avait dit ZABINI

Je me reprends

**-On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, on n'est plus tout à fait ennemis depuis la fin de la guerre,**

il me regarde hoche positivement la tête en souriant

un sourire qui pourrait faire tomber bien des femmes...

et des hommes...

en l'occurrence moi

**-Je suis d'accord avec ta façon de penser, Ron**

S'il savait à quoi j'étais en train de penser lorsqu'il a prononcé mon prénom avec sa voix grave et suave, il ne serait certainement plus tout à fait d'accord avec ma façon de penser,

Nous arrivons donc devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry

je récitait le mot de passe

**-**_**DEVELIN **_

_**-**_**C'est un mot de passe pas très en phase avec le propriétaire des lieux tu ne trouves pas?**

**-Si, mais bon, chacun ses goûts...c'est comme **_**ANGELUS **_**pour un certain serpentard de ma connaissance**

Il sourit

**-Je lui en ai déjà fait la remarque mais il dit avoir ses raisons**

Nous sommes donc entrés dans la chambre

Elle était spacieuse, simplement décorée, et chaleureuse

je fus coupé dans ma contemplation par (oh miracle) Blaise

**-On devrai commencer par chercher près de son lit **

Après quelques minutes de fouille intensive sous ledit lit, je découvris une boite très intrigante.

Elle était noire avec des motifs rouge et or sur les côtés et un blason sur le dessus.

Ce blason représentait un cœur traversé par l'épée de G. Griffondor entourée d'un serpent.

D'un côté le cœur était rouge et or avec des ailes d'anges et de l'autre il était vert et argent avec des ailes de diable.

...

j'ouvris alors la boite en question,

Elle contenait une vingtaine de lettre, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, tantôt des poèmes, tantôt de simples phrases très courtes mais très tendres avec quelquefois une petite note d'humour et TOUTES sans exception étaient signé «ton _DEVELIN _dévoué» ou « tendrement vôtre, _DEVELIN _».

_il aurai pu être violent et brutal_

_mais il ne l'était pas, bien que d'autre le pensait animal_

_il avait un cœur et ne voulait lui faire du mal_

récapitulons:

Harry avait donc une correspondance amoureuse secrète, qui se trouve être un homme, totalement sous le charme et dévoué à mon soi-disant meilleur ami qui ne m'en a même pas parlé.

ET EN PLUS IL EST GAY (sinon il ne garderai pas ces lettres)

ET IL NE MA RIEN DIT!

**-Hey Ron ça va?...qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Je fulminais

**-C'est que mon meilleur ami fait confiance à tout le monde sauf à son meilleur ami, je n'ai aucun secret pour lui, il est un mystère pour moi, je lui ai dit que je préférais les garçons et lui ne m'a rien dit!**

**-Je parlais de la boite, mais pour ça, t'inquiète pas, ça finira par s'arranger**

**-Merci Blaise.**

**-Fait voir cette boite **

il se saisit de la boite et en fit vite le tour

**-On devrait étudier plus en détail ces lettres, peut-être que ce charmant **_**DEVELIN **_**pourra nous mettre sur la voie tu crois pas?**

**-Si, prenons ces lettres et allons ailleurs**

**-La chambre de Drago sa ira**

**-Mais si jamais il rentre?**

**-Pas de risque il ne revient que vers 8h le matin on a tout notre temps, en plus on a pas cours demain**.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire que je qualifierai de carnassier... Intéressant

_ses mains parcourrait son dos musclé avec une douceur infini_

_pendant que l'autre se délectait de son corps avec envi _

Nous sommes donc allés dans la chambre du préfet des serpentards

Elle était bien plus chaleureuse que celle que je m'étais imaginé depuis bientôt sept ans

Après une longue minute de contemplation, nous nous sommes installés sur le lit dudit préfet.

Agréable, moelleux, doux,

il n'y a pas d'autre mot

j'adore

Blaise avait déjà ouvert la boite et prit une des lettres

je fis de même et commençait à l'étudier

la lettre était assez courte (deux lignes environ) et ne laissait rien connaître de son expéditeur

j'en suis venu à cette conclusion

c'est du travail de pro,

l'auteur ne veut pas être connu et il y arrive

Blaise de son côté semblait perplexe

je m'approchais et tendis la main

-Fait voir

il me donna la lettre

je la lisais attentivement, elle était plus longue que la première, c'était un poème, ou je devrais dire une composition car je reconnaissais des passages de Victor Hugo et de Baudelaire.

Les vers était tirés de leur plus beau poème et mis bout-à-bout en faisant attention de modifier certains d'entre eux afin de montrer qu'ils parlent d'un homme.

Une réussite.

Mais on ne connait toujours pas l'auteur

Je réfléchissais un moment avant de sentir des bras puissant m'entourer et une tête se poser sur mon épaule

J'aurais voulu, mais je ne le repousse pas, mon corps m'en empêche (méchant corps vilain repousse le donc)

**-Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**-crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regarde ces derniers temps**

**-Arrête tu ne sais plus ce que tu dit**

**-Alors explique moi pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas**

il termine sa phrase en commençant à explorer ma gorge avec sa bouche

je ne le repousse pas en effet,

j'en ai envie et il le sait.

Je me laisse envahir par les sensations

mmmh,,, exquises.

Je laisse tomber les lettre et la boite à terre

_l'herbe humide sous leur corps unis leur semblait tellement agréable_

_comme tout ce qui les entourait, rien ne voulais être coupable_

_de briser ce moment parfait entre un ange et un diable _

je laissais échapper de profonds soupirs de satisfaction et de plaisir

tandis qu'il explorait ma peau centimètre par centimètre, tantôt avec ses lèvres, tantôt avec sa langue

il continuait, allait et venait au rythme de mes soupires.

Ses caresses étaient divines.

Il prenait son temps et me faisait languir d'impatience, lorsqu'il commença à me préparer à le recevoir, j'ai cru mourir, je n'en pouvait plus et lui continuai sa douce torture.

D'abord avec un doigt puis un second, il faisait des gestes amples et terriblement lents tandis que je m'agrippais violemment au drap.

J'étais prêt, je n'attendais plus que lui...et il exhaussa mon souhait.

Lorsque je le sentis entrer en mes chairs, je jetais la tête en arrière en hurlant son nom, ce qui parut l'exciter d'avantage. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec une ardeur que je n'avais jamais connu dans les bras de mes anciens amants.

C'était si bon, si parfait, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

Mais il s'arrêta.

Je le regardais hébété et frustré, une question muette me brulant les lèvres.

il fixait quelque chose par terre...quelque chose qui nous avait échapper.

je suivi son regard, la boite gisait à terre mais le blason s'était détaché laissant apparaître une enveloppe cachée sous ce dernier.

L'enveloppe était ornée du blason des serpentards.

J'ouvris la lettre et commençait à lire

_**« mon cœur**_

_**je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en ce moment alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre qui ne ressemble en rien aux autres que j'ai pu t'envoyer.**_

_**D'ailleurs tu as du remarquer les grands efforts que j'ai dû faire pour tes beaux yeux, en recherchant les plus beaux poèmes d'auteurs moldus, oui ces poèmes à l'eau de rose façon vieux roman ...pff et avoues tout de même que mes lettres sont magnifiques, mon écriture fine et parfaite, mes majuscules sont souples... en bref elles me ressemblent un peu, elles sont parfaites même si je ne signe pas mon nom.**_

_**D'ailleurs je trouve ton idée des petit surnoms assez ridicules, pourquoi nous cacher alors que personne d'autre que toi ne lira cette lettre, sauf si ton copain la belette tombe dessus. De toute façon il fallait bien que l'on pense à leur parler de notre relation étant donné qu'elle va encore durée au moins toute une vie...**_

_**Ne rigole pas je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller, même si tu en avais envi, t'es mon gryffon à moi et c'est tout, point et pas de mais... et ne me croit pas possessif... bon peut-être un peu (mais t'en fait pas, c'est seulement pour toi)**_

_**Bon suite à cette belle conversation, je te dis à ce soir et ne sois pas en retard, ce serait dommage pour toi petit et innocent ANGELUS (pas si innocent que ça d'ailleurs)**_

_**Intensément vôtre, D.M. alias Develin»**_

Un blanc morbide suit cette soudaine déclaration, aussi bien pour moi que pour blaise.

C'est incroyable, Harry potter, LE HARRY POTTER qui ne supporte pas ne serai ce que la vue d'un serpentard ...sort avec le plus serpentard des serpentards, Mr je-suis-le-plus-sexy-de-poudlard-et-je-sais-le-montrer. Vous l'aurez devinez

Drago Malfoy... je sens que je vais...

_-quand pensera-t-on à leur avouer drago?_

_-on a tout notre temps, ils finiront bien par trouver ma lettre sous le blason_

_-et s'ils ne la trouve pas _

_-HA! On va vite le savoir, tient en attendant, petite devinette... que fait une belette lorsqu'elle lit une lettre signé le diable?_

-**HHHHHAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!**

_-^^je ne sais pas drago, je donne ma langue au serpent_

_-mais avec plaisir harry_


End file.
